


Exhibitionists

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Suggestive Themes, discussion of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Katara wants, Katara usually gets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibitionists

Aang had been saying something. He was pretty sure- no, he was _positive_ \- that he had been. At the present moment, however, he was having a very hard time remember what that something might have been.

The reason for his present distraction let out a pleased hum against his throat. He ran a hand up her side through the thin layer of her party dress, enjoying the feel of her shiver against his body. She pressed against him, backing him up and drawing their hips closer still, before leaving a series of little nips and kisses along his neck up to a particularly sensitive spot just beneath his ear. Aang closed his eyes in bliss, enjoying Katara's ministrations despite the nagging thought that there was _something_ he ought to remember…

Then, as the back of his legs collided with the seat behind him, it came back to him.

"Katara!" he yelped, pushing her off of him.

She let out a whimper and pouted as he moved her back an arms length. "What's wrong?" she asked, eyes fixed on his mouth and very clearly only held back from him by his shaking hands clasping her shoulders.

"Katara!" he choked out, glancing around them wildly, completely paranoid that someone would walk in on them. "We can not just stand here and make out in Zuko's throne room!"

"Well, it's a good thing I don't have any intention of just standing here and making out in Zuko's throne room," she replied.

Aang had just breathed a sigh of relief, when she added, "I plan to lie down and have sex on Zuko's throne."

"Katara!"

His face was bright red, he just knew it, and he was embarrassed to find that his state of arousal grew even more urgent at her matter-of-fact pronouncement. Katara taking the opportunity to slip under his arms and return her attention to seducing him did not help at all.

"I want you, Aang. Right here, right now."

"Trust me," he said, eyes closing again in ecstasy at the things she was doing to him, "The feeling is mutual. But m-maybe this isn't the best p-place."

Katara summarily ignored him. While she pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses along his jawline and down his neck to his exposed collarbone, her quick fingers found their way to the hidden clasps that fastened his formal robes and began undoing them one by one.

Despite his best intentions, Aang's hands found their way to her waist, and then they found their way lower, pulling their lower bodies into alignment. He groaned at the delicious contact, but even as his resolve crumbled, he continued to protest.

"We're breaking about twenty laws right now."

"You're the Avatar, what are they going to do?"

"Someone could walk in any minute."

"That just makes it better."

" _What?!_ "

"Relax, Aang. Everybody's in the Butterfly-Moth Pavilion, anyway. No one's here but you and me."

By this point, she had succeeded in pulling open his robes and the attention she had been lavishing on his clavicle traveled southward as she kissed her way down his chest and abdomen, tugging on the drawstring of his trousers as she went. Aang groaned, closing his eyes and doing his best to resist the urge to have his way with her right here and right now on the Burning Throne, but it was no good. Before she could get his pants off completely, he grabbed her hands and drew her back up along his body. He leaned down and pulled her into a kiss so intense that when he drew back, she was the one left flushed, flustered, and gasping for air. She gazed at him with wide, luminous eyes, chest heaving as she attempted to recover from the kiss.

"For someone who's so intent on being an exhibitionist, you're wearing an awful lot of clothes," he informed her with a cheeky grin.

She draped her arms around his shoulders, leaning her lower body against him and stirring up an exquisite friction between them. "Well then, Avatar Aang," she said in a husky tone, "You should do something about that."

Surrendering completely, Aang happily complied.


End file.
